Chapter 1:Why bother?
by Adorabloodthirsty18
Summary: this is about Mag,the newest xiaolin warrior,who feel's left out but wen he is invited to go to Texas his more than thrill'd but what are Jack's intention's on being there? and why does Jack not only think's but Dream's of Mag? -male oc,Jack- yaoi. huggs
1. Chapter 1

I came a week ago to become a xioalin apprentice and i was doing okay, i trained with the other's but i never got the chance to actually look for those thing's called Shen-Gun-Wu. Omi told me my time to 'light up' would come,Raimundo contradicted him saying it's was 'time to shine' and as i'm use to everyone else laugh. ~that night~ "Hey Mag?" Kimiko called,i turn around to see what's up "Yeah,Kim?" Kimiko look upset about something and i was starting to get worried "You know where were going tomorrow,right?" tomorrow,i havent been told of anything,yet it doesnt surprise me that,no one ever tell's me where they go and stuff;i shook my head "Oh,Clay didn't tell you? huh,well we are going to Clay's home in Texas' to celebrate his parent's anniversary." a party and yet again i was the only one not to go "Well,have fun." i never got to go with them anywhere,it hurt's to be left out all the time. "What do you mean 'have fun'? your coming to." I turn to her with surprise,i got to go "Really?!" i felt so happy,i finally got to go,EEE! "Yes,why are you even surprise?" i was not going to mention all the time's they NEVER invited me to go with them "No reason,good night Kimiko" she walked away confused. I ran to my room to start a new poem. _'The cloud's depart from my vision,i can feel the storm subsiding;the sun smiles to me with it's few ray's of light poking out from behind the gray dark sadness. I can feel happiness,love and accepting crawling in,it's weak but strong in off to fill my heart with it's warmnes,i no longer need you loneliness,i mean why bother? when i have ACCEPTENS.' _When i was done i picked out my clothes for tomorrow,bathed and headed for bed but Omi poked his head through my door "Hello my friend,are you most exited about tomorrow as i am?" i gave Omi a smile he kept "Yes Omi,i'm quiet exited." Omi seemed pleased with my anser,he went to his room and i went to sleep,happy to finally feel like part of the team. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -At a certain evil genius' lair Jack Spicer was building some new JB's when one of his old JB came "Master Jack,i have new's of the xiaolin warriors" Jack stopped what he was doing to listen to the report "Go on" Jack ordered "The warriors are leaving the temple and heading to Texas' for some sort of celebration." Jack was intrigued about this but needed more explanation about the celebration "What kind of celebration?" the machine didn't have a clue,Jack sighed and ask one more question "And Mag,is he staying behind again?" the machine shook it's head "He has been assigned to accompany them." This was a surprise,Mag never got to accompany the other xiaolin loser's,but why NOW?,what could this celebration be? Jack made his mind up "JB,pack me some clothes,soap,all of the usual stuff,were heading to Texas tomorrow morning?" But Jack regretted saying it out loud "Who's going to Texas?" his mother,great "Um,Mag and the other xiaolin's are going,and i thought about going too" his mother came down with a big smile "OOOOoooh,you love sick puppy you,your following that nice boy Mag everywhere -giggle-" Jack blushed like crazy "NO,im not following him;i'm just going to see if it has s-s-something to do with a n-new Shen-Gun-Wu,t-t-t-that's all" but his mom knew best "Well,if you crash into him tell Mag i say hi,okay?" Jack wanted to bury himself alive "Yes ma'am." Jack started packing and wondering 'Why DID he want to go and why would he alway's wonder about Mag,it's not that he _liked_ Mag,right?' He shook his head '_snap out of it,your Jack Spicer;evil boy genius;you can't be falling for a loser like him...still,he IS pretty cute...he's so delicate,so pure,he's so much better than the other loser's...NO,STOP IT Jack,just stop it.'_ and with that,he finished packing,showered and went to bed,dreaming of non other then Mag;sweat,cracking bed,moan's,scream,love confesion's and eternal lust. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mag woke up earlier than the other's,showered,got dressed and woke the other's up with the sweet smell of breakfast,Clay was the first to come in "MMMm-mm,someth'n smell's like heav'n" Clay was surprised that Mag could cook so well "G'mornin' Clay,sit i'll have yer plate on the table soon along with the other's" Clay nodded,the other's woke up and where surprised as well,they didn't know Mag's intention's or if the breakfast wasnt poisoned,Mag only had a smile they never had seen in all the time Mag had been with them but Omi had seen this smile and trusted Mag,so he dug into his breakfast and look at Mag with awe "Friend Mag,this breakfast is most delicious but do tell,what is the occasion for such a smile and such delicious food?" Mag giggled "Well,i just thought i'd make you guy's something special,that's all." but this didn't make Rai feel safe "Okay,spill what's really going on?"he spat "Well,you may or may not have notice but whenever you go on mission's thinking 'hey Mag don't mind,he's okay with it' but the truth is...i'm not okay..." Mag look's down with sadness "...you see,i feel...left out...like i'm not even part of the team...so when Kimiko said i COULD come,it was like..._the darkness in my mind is vanishing..._so...why bother?...to keep distant." but i didn't say it,instead i said "Just a lil' sample taste." they were okay with that **'better not say anything or they will have pity and that's the last thing i want,besides why bother.' - I don't own xiaolin showdown or any of the character's,comment NICELY PLZ,thnx.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone was on Dojo,we flew of and all the way i was too excited to even sit still.

"Ooooh,i'm so stoke to be able to go to Texas,i can't wait;i wonder how Texas looks like,wont you please give me a minor explanation,please!?" said Mag with more excitement than a 5 year old child.

"Mag,if you don't quit it with the childish behavior right now were turning this dragon round and leaving you back at the temple."said Raimundo in a fatherly way.

"C'mon,Rai leave 'em be,it's not every day you get to visit lil' ol' Texas"said Clay supportable.

"Yeah Rai,Mag has every right to be excited. Besides,i feel like it's his first time flying with us on Dojo,don't you think?"said Kimiko with a sad and worried expretion. They all agreed to it and i felt cornered.

/I have to think of something to get them of me...I GOT IT!/ thought Mag

"Look it's not that it's just that before joining the dojo i had a dream of traveling the world,learning more about the different cultures and all their amazing artifacts,that's all is it so wrong to dream?"i said and they all seemed ashamed,they were quiet the rest of the way.

/With Jack/

Jack was heading for Texas aswell,curious to know why the xiaolins were celebrating and why they broth Mag along now.

/Mag,the dragon of light,opposite to Chase Young in every way,opposite to the other loser's in every way. He's gentle,sweet,caring AND he doesn't know of my reputation nor of my existence but,he's my enemy **sigh** wish thing's could be different/ Jack shakes his head /**No,**i can't be falling for a **loser** like him,hmm must be my hormones,i'm still virgin;never had a relationship before in my life,yeah that's it,as a developed teenager i have need's,it'll pass./ And with that Jack kept on his way to Texas.

/Back at the Batcav-oh hee w-wrong setting,Arnhem,back with the xiaolin's/

Mag was super excited but fell asleep and started dreaming,no,not dreaming but teleported himself to the Bridge of Life and Death.

There he met up with his godfather,Wesllie Sterndenn.

*Hi,pappy* said Mag

Wesllie smiled at his godson *Hello,my little seaergent,what bring's you here my dear one?*he ask

*You may know this but..._I'M HEADING TO TEXAS!~*_said Mag

Wesllie looked at his young angel with worries and happiness *That's good my small snow cream mouse but...* Wesllie seemed as though he was afraid of something,he sounded that way just now.

*W-what's the matter pappy,you look as though there was an extra arm on my head...is something going to happen?* Mag was growing worried,his pappy only acted this way when danger was afoot.

*My young panda,i have seen something...strange,a young man about your age seem's to be heading your way and,according to his heart,he seem's to be infatuated with you* said Wesllie with worry in his voice.

*But,who? No one else knows about me except my team mates and,besides,what MAN would ever be infatuated with ME? Is it possible that one of our enemies is this person?*said Mag,scared that Hannibal was the unfortunate soul.

Wesllie shook his head *I could be wrong though,i'm not shure if they are after you,all i can tell is that someone approaches,please my snow mouse,be carefull*and with that,Wesllie hugged his godson.

*I will pappy,i love you* and that's when he awoke or rather '_returned' _from his journey.

/Someone of my age,it's not someone from my team then who?/

The gang made it to Texas and were received by Clay's parent's.

Clay introduced Mag to his parent's,at first they thought Mag was Clay's new boyfriend but after Clay convinced them of otherwise they were okay.

"Oh,son another of yer friend's stop by to visite" said Clay's father and from behind his parent's Clay and the other's saw non other than...

"_JACK SPICER!"C_lay,Kimiko,Omi and Raimundo screamed in unison,but Mag was still in the dark but understood the situation.

/Jack Spicer,so he's the one pappy ment but if the other's see him as someone of bad new's then that mean's.../ Mag was in shock.

/...Jack Spicer,in love? not only that but _with ME?!/_thought Mag with fright and worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay,i hope this is better,i did as i saw the pointer's and such,please all who AREN'T hater's comment,hugs.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day's went by so did everything we did, I helped out with what i could but no one had problem's, all except a certain '_Evil boy genius'_.

Jack looked like the type of boy who has never picked a broom in his life, he would work with the animal's but came back screaming, saying the goat wanted to eat his hand off.

''Jack, i'm positive you have it all wrong. Here, i'll go with you to brush the goat, okay?'' I would say to make him feel better and he accepted.

We went in, the goat was eating happily. ''See, she wouldn't hurt a fly.'' I told him while stroking the goat with a soft brush.

''Woah, it's like it obey's you!'' Said Jack, astound by my skill with an animal.

'Giggle' ''No, it just trust me, you see you need to show the animal that he/she can trust you; if the animal senses your fear then it will never trust you. Come here and stoke her, but be fearless okay.'' I pulled Jack towarth the goat and placed his hand on the goat's back, he stroked gently and the goat relaxed knowing it could trust Jack.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A month before the celebration we started decorating, I baked my famous (to my family) cake, The Applelusa Kiwi Cherry Chessy Cake.

Clay's mouth was watering, ''Mmm, that cake shure does look good'' Clay complemented.

''I know but _your_ not having any right now,Clay. It's for the festivity'' I concluded.

Clay tried to look at me in a '_tempting'_ way but it failed. ''Sorry but _no_ means _no_, you'll just have to wait like everybody else.'' I said sternly but apparently Clay didn't know how to take 'No' for an anser.

''Come on, it'll only be a lil'.'' He wiggled his finger's /UhOh/.

''Clay,don't you Dare!'' But it was to late, Clay started to tickle me like crazy, I couldn't hold it in.

''Jaaaajajajaaaaaajaaa,C-Clay!Stop!jajajaja!Yame,YAME!'' It was to much, i ROFL until _'It'_ happen.

''Yame,Clay!jajajajajaaaajaaa! Yam-Mmmmph!?'' Clay and i had accidentally _Kissed._

We parted rapidly, i was shocked but also _Dangerously _furious. ''**_Clay! see what happened! I told you to stop and you do That!?''_**I screamed at him.

Clay was surprised to see that '_that'_ was my reaction. ''But why do you sound like a banshee who got it's treasure stolen, i don't kiss that bad.'' He replied.

/Is he for real, God!/ I thought. ''Look Clay, i'm not saying your a bad kisser i'm saying we shouldn't have kissed, that's all.'' I tried being reasonable but Clay only got mad.

''So you don't like my kiss? Is that it?'' He spat.

/What is _wrong_ with him?!/ I thought angrily. ''Clay, your not getting it, i didn't want to kiss you 'cause there's someone...'' I stopped abruptly /What was i _saying?_ I'm not even shure how this makes me feel!/ I panicked in thought.

Clay was looking angrier now. ''Someone else? Is that it?! There's someone _else_?!'' Clay spat with pure anger and jealousy in his word's.

''Look, destiny already _has_ a soul mate for me and i plan to stay loyal from beginning to end.'' I was 'not' going to mention my visite to the Bridge of Life and Death to Clay.

Clay was furious and i read his thought's, /_Soul mate!? Someone already was in his destiny and it wasnt __**me**__!? AAAARRRRRGGGH!/ _Clay screamed in his mind, he left to do God know's what.

I sighed in tiredness and turned my gaze to where our eavesdropper was, ''Jack, you can come out now, i know your there.'' I said.

Jack went 'ep' when he heard me calling him, ''...How did you know i was there? and umm for h-how long?'' Jack asked shylie

/Uh oh/ I thought. ''Jack i...I just knew,okay.'' And with that i headed to my room to rest for a while, i was so tierd but then i thought i heard Jack murmur something like 'Okay'.

/Sigh, people are really getting weirder and weirder, he strange/ and my thought's ended there when i hit the hay for some well earned rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, i think this is my success, i think i did it.

I'm listening to 'Let it go' from Frozen, it's actually inspiring.

Comment, tell me if it need's something else, Okay.

Hugs~


	4. Chapter 4

I was having that nightmare again, were my left eye would turn as black as a pumas fur and my right eye would show trademarks of my draconian heritage.

_**''You can't escape who you really are forever, you WILL summit to your true self,**_** HEEEheeeHEEEE''.**

''_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!'' _I fell out of bed while screaming, It was so horrible, I really _ Don't_ want my draconian power's to be realise.

I looked at the clock, 3:04 am, _sigh_ I got up,brushed my teeth, bathed and got dressed, **Dear white one, please protect me from this awful creature within me,kight** (Amen).

I started making breakfast for everyone, Jack was the first to get up.

''Good morning,Mag~'' Jack breathed in a sleepy tone.

''Morning, Jack. Sleep well?'' I asked.

''Actually, yes...So why did you scream this morning?'' He asked, I was surprised by the sudden question, but i was saved by the rest of the gang who came in just then.

''Jack, let me guess, _you_ were the one who screamed like a ramed siren.'' Rai said while chuckling at Jack, I fixed him a-I-am-NOT-amused-look and when Rai saw me, he quickly bowed his head.

''No, that wasnt me this time, it was Mag.'' Jack declared and all eye's were on me.

''_WHAT?!_ Oh no, no, no, noooo, _I_ did NOT scream, I just..._MADE AN ANIMAL SOUND! _yeah, it's a rare animal with a super complicated name I can't spell right, heheheee.'' I said in my defence.

Everyone went with it, but when I looked at Kimiko she look pale.

''Kimi, are you...'' I never got to finish when she suddenly jump back.

''AAAAAAAAaaaaaah, _your EYE'S!'' _she screamed and everybody turned to see, and the went pale as Jack but Jack looked intrigued with what he saw.

''W-what's with my?'' I asked innocently, Kimiko grabbed her mirror and handed it to me, what I saw made me scream and I flung the mirror against the wall.

''N-n-no, no, this c-c-c-can't be ha-ha-happening, not _now!'' _I screeched and fainted from fear. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**''This is not happening, IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'' I thought, but ****_He_**** gave me the new's straight.**

**''****_Oh, but it CAN be, the time to accept what you REALLY are is UPPONE you, HEEEheeeeHEEEEEheee...HAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!'' He answered._**

**_''No,_**** my nightmare come true, NOOOOOOOoooooooo!'' And I went into fatal position for the remainder of the day.**

**/**

PRINCESSof15MAGICS: Well, that was chapter 4.

Omi:It was most exciting and a bit wierd, too.

Jack: Well, what did you expect, bunnies and rainbows?

Kimiko: ...

PRINCESSof15MAGICS: Aww, Kim is still traumatized? Who's going to say the quoet?

Jack: I'll do it, Ahem, PRINCESSof15MAGICS does not own Xiaolin Showdown, if she did than this would go to Carolina.

PRINCESSof15MAGICS: HEY! _SIGH_ love you all~


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up after an hour or more, I assumed it was a dream but everything came back to me like a wrecking ball, I was mortified.

Me : ''Ungh, owwww~ I really landed hard on my head, wish I had pain killers right now.''

Omi : ''Oh dear friend, you are awake, am I ever so glad to see you well!''

Me : ''Hehehe, sorry for scaring you, Omi. So, were are the others?''

Rai : ''Dude, glad to see you back with the living, you trying to give us a heart attack?''

Me : ''Hehehe, glad to be back. Sooo, now you know, huh?''

Kimiko : ''Of your rare eye condition coloring, yes. Why didn't you tell us your eyes could do that, it's, like, so awesome!''

My thoughts : / _She's Joshing me, right? #MentalFacePalm._ / Me : '' Yeeeeaaah, let's go with that. Anyway's it's not something that prevents us from celebrating Clay's Parent's anniversary.''

All : ''YEAH!''

_*With Jack*_

Jack : ''God that was a heart attack, talk about a surprise, -_sigh-_ I'm just glad he's okay.''

? : ''And whom might you be referring to, _worm?''_

*_Girlish squeal* _Jack : ''CHASE!? YOU SCARED ME HAFE TO DEATH! God!''

Chase : ''So, what was the big surprise?''

Jack's thought's : /_I can't tell Chase, who knows what he'll do or say, better keep this secret in my pocket./_

Jack : ''Um that...uuh, I forgot to let my mom know I left some brownies for her in the oven, g-guess I wasn't thinking, huh? hehehehe...hee...''

Chase : '' Jack, do you _REALLY _think you can keep secrets from...**ME!**?'' (Grabs Jack by his neck and ad's pressure)

Jack : (Chokes, harsh breathing)

Chase : (Dark voice) ''**_YOU BETTER START TALKING, SPICER BEFORE I MAKE SURE YOU NEVER EVEN BREATH AGAIN!''_**

Jack : (Chokes) ''C-Cha..se...(Chokes)...s-st..op...pl..eas...(Chokes)''

(Chase suddenly feels something hit he's head and turns around to se the Xiaolin monks)

Omi : ''Chase, release Spicer at once or suffer a most humiliating defeat!''

Chase: ''Hehe (Releases Spicer and turns to the monks) Well, I shall be taking my leave.'' (Bow's and fade's away with a dark smirk)

Jack : (Inhail, cough's)

Me : ''Jack, are you okay? What else did he do to you?!''

Jack : ''No *_gasp* _I'm okay *_coughs*_ I'll be okay.''

Rai : ''But what was Chase doing here, anyways?''

Jack : ''He wanted to know what all the commotion was about, asked what it was that surprised me.''

My thoughts : /_So, Chase came here...to see what happened to me, but how...did he know?/ _

**_? : /Is it not that obvious? he watches us, from the safety of he's throne. HeheheHEHEHEheheehe, your running out of time. Remember what'll happen in the 16th full moon,hehheheHEHEHEHEEhehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!/_**

My thoughts : /_Oh God, he's right, how could I have forgotten about the 16th moon!? No, oh please no...__My nightmare come true__...I just hope...I can leave without being noticed, if I stay...my friends...*Sob* please...no~/_

_Continued_

PRINCESSof15MAGICS : ''What will happen on the 16th moon? What will happen to Mag then? and why does he have to leave his friends? are they in danger? Will Clay find a way to make Mag his or will the _MYSTERIOUS_ boy from Mag's Godfather's warnings show up to claim our young hero and who **IS** this mystery boy? Is it Rai, Omi, maybe Chase or Jack, or maybe it's Clay himself?

Kimiko : ''UGH! stop already, we will just have to wait and see...And you forgot something.

PRINCESSof15MAGICS : ''I did? (processing) *ding* OH, hehe, gomenazai everyone, I was gone for a long time, I don't think you even noticed but I'm back and maybe you've never read my FF before but if you just started reading,here is the 5th Chapter and to those who DO read and, somewhat, know of my existence and have been waiting for my next Ch, here it is. Again, gomenazai for being gone for so long I had a MAJOR writers block crises, now, someone continue, I'm getting some coffee.

Clay : ''PRINCESSof15MAGICS does not own Xiaolin Showdown, otherwise it be like a lose bullnaido 'round this parts, also it be mighty kind of y'all left some reviews, not hateful but if ya want to express yer opinion make it as honeyed cover as granny's home made pies, thanks a bunch.


End file.
